The Light in Darkness
by secret753
Summary: Nightmare and Creed are quiet mysterious people and ever sense the war with Phantom Lord the two men have started to hang around the Fairy Tail Guild. They have secrets that we can't even understand. What happens when these secret start showing up at Fairy Tail's front door. Warning: gay fanfic Natus/Gray, Lucy/OC, OC/OC


**Hey everyone name's Max and this my first Fairy Tail fan fiction. Just telling you before you start that this is a yaoi meaning there's boys loving and kissing and sex if you know what I mean. Also, I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters, I just own the plot and any character that doesn't belong to the people who created Fairy. Feel free to leave your reviews, I'm all for constructive criticism but don't be a bitch about okay. And lastly, we're all writers and you don't like it when someone steals your idea and all that other good shit so don't steal my ideas and all that other good shit. Okay, glad we understand each other. Enjoy the story.**

**The Light in Darkness**

**Chapter 1**

**In the highest caves Mount. Hakobe **

Shadows covered the cave on a figure as he paced back and forth through the cave, while his companion watched with faint traces of amusement on his pale, shadowed face. Both figures were covered in darkness with a heavy scent of betrayal clinging on to both of them. The figure that was pacing took a deep breath and looked at the only person he ever considered his friend. The figure leaning against the wall, gave his companion a ghost of a smile while the other figure glared at his.

"A battle between two wizard saints is strictly forbidden. This guild knows it, but they are instant on a war by messing with Fairy Tail and you know that. You have to stop them before they end up destroying a city or worse." One said.

The figure leaning against the wall smirked. "You and I both know that Fairy Tail will do whatever it takes to protect one of its own. It's amusing to watch. Like you said Phantom is begging for it, so let them fight," he muttered back.

"I for one don't feel like dealing with the Magic Council about this when the bodies start piling you simply because of your sick sense of humor." He stated. "And defiantly don't feel like listening to Earth and Heaven complain about the massive body build up."

Sighing heavily, the other figure stood straight. "You have a point, they can be quiet annoying. Fine, sense your some ken on minimizing the death rate that this war will cause, we'll just have to go over their ourselves and check it out." He turned and shank into the shadows of the cave, "Besides, I've been dying to see Fairy Tail in action in person."

The other figure watched his companion allow the shadows to swallow his companion. He smirked, something that interest him is definitely worth looking into, he thought smugly before allowing the shadows to swallow him as well.

**The Coast of Magnolia Town**

The members of Fairy Tail watched, helplessly, in total horror as the Phantom Lord slowly loaded its Jupiter Cannon. The master was down for count and Laxus was out of the question. Erza was the only one with the strength to face the Jupiter Cannon. Erza stood before the cannon, ready to face it head on. Just as she was about requip, the sky quickly began to darken. The members of Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord marveled as the spectacle. A huge shadow appeared in front of Ezra and it slowly began to rise up to Erza's nose before slowly melting away leaving a man in its place. His was very thin and somewhat feminine. The youth had terribly pale skin, so pale that it could've been mistaken for grey. His midnight black was slithy spiked. He had a leather color around his neck. He wore a tight, sleeveless shirt that stopped right under his bellybutton. He had on black skinny jeans with black spenders that dropped loosely from his waist and black combat boots. His wrist were covered in leather bracelets and his forearms black vanbraces. His eyes golden eyes were soulless and held very little pity as he glared heavy at the magic headquarters.

"I hear the screams of broken souls. The cause of this tragedy lies in that vessel. Bringer of dead prepare for punishment." He muttered quietly.

The guild master of Phantom Lord, Jose Porla, laughed through intercom, "So, this your saving grace. So child! Last warning, hand over Lucy Heartfilia and nobody else gets hurt."

The boy glanced at Erza, "Stand back, protect who's left, you are needed to fight and you cannot do that if this cannon hits you. This is an order."

Erza, who wasn't used to taking orders, was shocked to know there was someone out there with guts to speak to her in such a manor, but she saw a something the stranger's eyes that made her follow his order. She screamed for everyone to get back and take cover. The stranger cracked his knuckles just another man appeared next to his.

This man had a larger, more masculine fame then the other. He was sitting on a thin, translucent plate right next to the smaller man head. His silver-grey hair laid there flat on his head. His ears had many silver piercings in his left ear. His skin was a faint shade of grey. He had on tight, silver, sleeveless turtleneck, and dark grey trench coat. He also wore loose, grey pants and black combat boots.

"I can't believe you're doing this." He thought about this situation for a second and muttered, "I can't believe I'm actually letting you go through this. Hell, sense when did you start helping the weak and helpless, Nightmare,"

The smaller of the two, Nightmare, shrugged, "First time for everything right. Besides, I've had nothing to do for the past four thousand years, let me have a little fun, Creed."

Creed snorted, "Sense when to have fun. So, what are gonna do? Absorb it?"

"No." The cannon prepared to fore before releasing a large amount of black energy. Nightmare stead his legs **(lol dirty joke, no pun intended I'm just really immature) **shoulder's length apart, smashed his forearms together and in front his face in a protective stance and screamed, **"Dark Reaper: Shadow Protected!"**

A huge dark purple magic circle formed just in time to meet the force of the Jupiter Cannon's fire. Nightmare grunted quietly at it shire force but his magic remained. The people of Fairy Tail marveled at the power of the young stranger. He looked to be no more than fourteen years of age but he possessed too much strength. The stranger stood his ground against the Jupiter Cannon until it had so more power to throw at his. The young man spell dissolved and much to many of the wizard's surprise the mightly blast of the Phantom Lord's cannon seemed to have absolutely to effect on him.

The boy smirked at the Phantom Lord Headquarters and stated, "Is that all you got."

**DONE! Good God that's a lot of work. Any ways enjoy.**

**-Max **


End file.
